


Nightmarish Longing

by Zalvy (Umbra_Writes)



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dad Xin, M/M, Nightmares, Someone gets ripped in half, Xin is a total dad, Zalvetta is very tired, it happens twice, it's really only shipping if you look too hard, mentions of zeke/kyrlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Zalvy
Summary: Gregor is gone back to the Shrouded Isles, leaving Zalvetta alone and left with nightmares that he's never experienced before. It's not just the nightmares that haunt Zalvetta, he also has to deal with feelings he doesn't quite understand.





	Nightmarish Longing

_“Zalvetta!”_

 

“Gregor?” Zalvetta turned, his green eyes going wide as the mess went on in front of him. Gregor was standing there with his glaive; he was in a defensive stance. What _monster_ in front of Gregor might have been the worst part. It was _himself_ , his form twisting and contorting amber glowing eyes as he raised his weapon slashing down at Gregor. He blocked it using his glaive but the wood broke, Gregor let the two pieces fall to the ground and he stepped back away from the _monster._ Zalvetta stared in horror he tried to speak but his throat ached, voice not coming out. He tried to move, run over to Gregor and protect him from the _monster_ but _couldn’t._ Looking down at his feet Zalvetta’s feet were melting into the darkness below him. He lifted his head staring at Gregor he could only watch as the _monster_ grabbed at Gregor, ripping the male in two blood, organs and even some bones splattered everywhere. The _monster_ relished in the splay of gore Zalvetta stared mouth agape as he started to breathe faster and heavier, his green eyes focused on Gregor’s face. His eyes wide mouth open as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, the look of horror shook Zalvetta to his core. Finally his voice ripped from him, screaming loudly the _monster_ turned and looked at Zalvetta dropping what was left of Gregor he walked up to Zalvetta, growling loudly. Slowly Zalvetta looked up at the beast frightened eyes stared up as the weapon was quickly brought down.

 

Zalvetta woke up with a gasp, he cried out as he fell off the branch he had been asleep in. Cursing as he hit the ground, breathing heavily he stared up at the leaves of the trees. They rustled slightly in the wind slowly Zalvetta’s heart rate steadied into a much calmer pace, he sat up and looked around. “I _really_ have to stop sleeping in tress.” He muttered, it was just a force of habit after so many years of not actually having anywhere _great_ to sleep. Zalvetta sluggishly stood he wasn’t used to having nightmares or even having _dreams,_ he _never_ had them. Zalvetta wiped his hand over his face not having realized that he had been sweating, a cold sweat _absolutely terrible._ “Bleh.” Zalvetta groaned tiredly before he grabbed his weapons that had fallen out of the tree with him. He started to walk making his way to **_Big City_** he **_hated_** that name but he didn’t have a choice in calling it that. He figured that **_Xinkala_** wasn’t any better.

 

Zalvetta entered the city and looked around, he was breathing _extremely_ heavily. _Why did I decide to sleep so far away from the city? This was an **absolutely** terrible idea. _Zalvetta hissed inside of his mind as he walked down the streets, he could feel the gazes of everyone that he passed. He wasn’t an _unusual_ sight around here anymore since he ran The Shadow Guild but he knew none of their opinions had changed on him. He was still the little blond haired assassin that everyone was afraid of. Before Zalvetta even knew it he was at the docks staring out at the water, his amber eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. Zalvetta realized that he really, _really_ missed Gregor. If the nightmare wasn’t enough to tell him that, he knew it now as he stared out at the ocean. The day Gregor left Zalvetta had wanted to go with him to the Shrouded Isles but he knew that the **_others_** in Gregor’s _group_ wouldn’t have allowed that. Sighing Zalvetta turned and he started to walk away from the docks, heading back into the city his eyes flicked around. He didn’t really know _what_ he was doing in the city. He probably should go to The Shadow Guild’s headquarters but he _didn’t_ want to do that either.

 

Zalvetta walked to the fork where all the ex-clan entrances met. Nobody was around which didn’t surprise him all too much, even _if_ people had been around as soon as they would have seen the sluggish blond they probably would have left. Zalvetta sighed again his tired eyes closing as he listened to the slight rustle of leaves and for a split second Zalvetta felt at peace. No threats, no bloodshed, just the rustle of leaves in the wind. Zalvetta was broken out of his peace when he heard a voice.

 

“Zalvetta, I didn’t expect you to be in town.” Zalvetta turned _extremely_ sluggishly he stared at Zeke the ex-leader of the disbanded Lily Clan. A soft smile seemed to spread across Zeke’s normally calm face, he looked genuinely happy to see the blond. Zalvetta just glared at the male one of his eyes twitched Zeke moved closer to Zalvetta as his smile faded. “It’s peaceful today.” He said not necessarily speaking to Zalvetta, “Somewhat chaotic but that was the point, wasn’t it?” Zalvetta gave a quiet grumble in respond; he was _way_ more tired than he thought. Zeke chuckled it sounded almost pained as he remembered the **_Big War._** Zalvetta blinked a few times before he sighed of course Zalvetta knew Zeke was talking about _Kyrlos,_ Zalvetta wasn’t sorry for his death; Kyrlos had been trying to kill Gregor and if Kyrlos survived it would have meant that Gregor died. **_Zalvetta wouldn’t have had that happen, no matter the cost._** Zeke sighed before turning back to Zalvetta who had been staring at him the entire time, “I hope that they are all doing well over on the Shrouded Isles.” Zalvetta gave a small nod in agreement; he really hoped that Gregor was okay. _If Gregor died Zalvetta would literally die himself to just drag Gregor back into the real world because that asshole won’t be dying without me!_ Zalvetta quickly calmed himself down and let his eyes close trying to steady his breathing. Zeke watched the male he set a hand on Zalvetta’s shoulder. “You are worried about Gregor aren’t you?” Zalvetta was tense as he opened his eyes and glared at Zeke “Of course _I_ am.” He hissed before moving away from Zeke. Zalvetta quickly started to walk away leaving Zeke to shake his head and watch him walk away. “You worry too much, _Zalvetta.”_

 

Zalvetta climbed to the top of the rise, breathing heavily once again as he stood on the first platform he stared at the next platform he was supposed to jump to. Zalvetta just grumbled before he dropped into the water he waded through the slightly shallow water before it dropped into the deeper water. He swam through the water and climbed onto the further most platform, Zalvetta pulled himself onto the stone then onto the grass collapsing onto the green grass his eyes closed. Breathing heavily Zalvetta stared to drift off completely exhausted, he couldn’t stay conscious.

 

Twisting Zalvetta looked around it was completely dark, he couldn’t see a single thing but he heard something, _something quiet._ Zalvetta slowly started to follow the noise, each step felt heavy like something was holding him back. Gripping at his ankles, digging into his skin he struggled forward the noise getting louder and louder. A light started to fill the room and Zalvetta could finally make out the noise it was Gregor’s voice! _“Zalvetta? Zalvetta? Where are you? I have something to tell you!”_ Zalvetta tried to walk faster but whatever was holding his ankles started to pull him back, weighing him down even more. Slowly Zalvetta’s vision was completely filled with the light and he had to close his eyes when Zalvetta’s eyes opened he was in a field flowers littered the ground. _“Zalvetta!”_ Zalvetta lifted his eyes from the field and stared at Gregor he was smiling with a bouquet of flowers, Gregor slowly walked up to Zalvetta, _He’s like an angel each step is soft and the flowers seem to move away from his strides._ Gregor smiled as he held out the flowers for Zalvetta to take _“I wanted to tell you that I’m glad that you’re my friend and that I really, really care about you Zalvetta.”_ Zalvetta’s cheeks were flushed as he slowly reached his hands out to take the flowers as soon as his fingers graced the flower stems the flowers immediately wilted. Zalvetta’s and Gregor’s eyes went wide as all of the flowers and grass died around them, Gregor turned and looked at Zalvetta dropping the wilted flowers he moved backwards shaking as he stared at Zalvetta with scared eyes. _“Stay away from me!”_ Gregor screamed Zalvetta reached out towards Gregor “What?” he stuttered out before he looked down at his arm. It was shifting, dripping into the shadows, as it grew bigger into a large claw shape Zalvetta screamed as he was engulfed in the shadows. His eyes opened and he stared through the eyes of the _monster_ as it chased Gregor a weapon raised in one of its claws as Gregor screamed in fear. Within seconds Gregor was chased down weapon slashing, cutting Gregor in two the _monster_ lifted the two halves of Gregor’s corpse it started to drench itself in Gregor’s blood, organs landing in its mouth as it eagerly chewed and swallowed them. Zalvetta couldn’t breathe, he felt like he was drowning unable to see through the _monster’s_ eyes anymore his eyes started to burn and when he took a breath shadows filled his lungs. Zalvetta’s eyes closed tightly as he quickly closed his mouth holding his breath once again, Zalvetta’s lungs burned and he felt himself going lightheaded he couldn’t stay conscious anymore. He was going to absorbed into these shadows, into this, _this monster._

Zalvetta started to cough loudly his eyes opened and he stared blankly into the middle distance, his vision was blurry and when it slowly cleared he could make out three masks. Two foxes and a crow, he stared at the Ban blankly before his eyes fell back closed and he passed out once again. When Zalvetta woke up again he was in a warm bed, extremely nice and comfortable. Zalvetta looked around trying to discern where he was unable to recognize anything Zalvetta let himself look back up at the ceiling. He could feel a weight on his chest his lungs burned but other than that he didn’t seem injured. The door creaked open and footsteps came closer to the bed, Zalvetta smelt something it was a _nice pleasant_ smell it _almost_ soothed Zalvetta. The voice that came after definitely _did not_ soothe Zalvetta.

 

“You’re awake, I was worried you would never wake up.” Zalvetta turned his head and glared at **_Xin_** who was smiling, it looked genuine. Xin was holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water on it; he set it down on the nightstand that was next to the bed. “When those three brought you here I was worried, you were soaking wet and barely breathing. They said that you had fallen into the water on the rise and were drowning. They saved you and got the water out of your lungs the best they could.” Zalvetta didn’t say anything as Xin talked, he didn’t remember any of this in fact Zalvetta didn’t even remember going up to the rise at all. Xin continued to talk though, “You’ve been out for the past three days and I was getting _very_ worried that you wouldn’t wake up. But I still felt your presence and you still had a pulse so there was hope.” Xin had been mixing something into the soup the entire time he turned to Zalvetta and helped the male sit up before he picked up the bowl of soup and the spoon. “You need to eat.” Zalvetta narrowed his eyes and growled softly “What did you put in the soup?” His voice was gravelly and weak he started to cough loudly before he calmed down, Xin sighed, “It’s something to help with your pain, I’m not trying to poison you.” Not having much of a choice Zalvetta opened his mouth and let Xin fed him. Zalvetta didn’t even eat half the bowl before he started to feel sick Xin sighed and set the bowl down before pressing his hand against Zalvetta’s forehead. “You have a fever. Just rest for now.” Xin helped Zalvetta lay down and covered the male back up with the blankets; he smiled at Zalvetta as his eyes slowly fell closed. “I’ll check in on you in an hour, rest well.” Xin left the room, closing the door behind himself smiling softly to himself.


End file.
